


So You're Dating a Child Star

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Modern verse [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Remember: If your unwanted past gets brought up, run and never look back.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Modern verse [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	So You're Dating a Child Star

Her brother had better be thrilled about the effort that she had to put into finding this. Out of all the characters of that obscure tv show, his favorite had to be the one with the least amount of screen time, and the least amount of merch. It took forever to find it, and when she did, it was unbelievably expensive. Stupid collector’s items. She didn’t even know other people watched this show. 

Though she felt pretty good about herself as she watched him open gift from their friend circle. There was a lot of money and the promises of food for the next month were all great, but they didn’t even hold a candle to what she had found. 

The excitement built up inside her as she watched him open the tiny box, and then the tiny box it was shipped in. It wasn’t exactly licensed merch, and she was certain he’d be able to point out exactly how wrong it was and all the details that were wrong, but there was absolutely not official Black Stealth merch. 

For the briefest moment she could see his whole face light up. He coughed into his hand and pretended it never happened, because he was a cool guy who only felt angst and sadistic joy. Genuine feelings like this weren’t part of his carefully crafted brand. 

“Where did you even find this?” Law asked, desperately trying not to let the excitement peak through. 

“Some guy was selling it online. Who’d’ve thought a dinky little toy like that would be so expensive.” 

“What even is it?”

“Oh man, you’ve never heard of this show?” She grinned, knowing full well that no one had ever heard of this show. It wouldn’t be a proper birthday if she didn't embarrass her brother. It was her job as the younger sister to give him a hard time. 

She’d fumble around in her pocket for her phone. They had all the tapes at their house, but it was a matter of finding a vcr. No one in their friend group had the attention span for that kind of mission. 

“If you’re going to show it, at least do the sub.” Her nerd brother said nerdily. She rolled her eyes, but it was his birthday so she’d give him this one. It took forever to find, because there were barely any videos of it. But once she found it, she’d pop it up on the tb in the living room. 

“Shit, I forgot to grab something. I’ll be right back.” Sanji said, before leaving. And just as it connected to her phone and started playing the title sequence. That annoying song that she heard a thousand times in her youth. The flailing motions they all did as they did stunts for babies. It was such a trainwreck of a show. 

“Wow, this show looks really dumb.” Luffy said flat out. “We gotta watch a whole episode.” 

“It only seems fair that we watch Law’s nerd show on his birthday.”

“If we’re going to watch Vim And Vigor, you’re not allowed to call it a nerd show.” He said, as the characters quipped and flipped. It was the cheesiest show she had ever seen. But she supposed this was another part of his gift. “And none of this leaves this room.” 

“Fiiine. You have our word.” Which he should know probably meant nothing. Luffy couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. She was already on record for telling everyone here. 

She still couldn’t believe she was watching this show. There were some shows that you watched again as an adult and could still enjoy, but this seemed just so cringingly childish. Still Law seemed to enjoy it, despite his best efforts otherwise. 

Her attention was grabbed when a certain character popped on the screen. The kid in the black armor(?) entered the scene and was chastised for spinning the wrong way, ruining their entrance. That voice sounded familiar. 

“Hey do any of you guys recognize the actor here? Were they in anything else? Like something that people actually watched?” She was elbowed by Law, but it was a serious question. He already knew his show had a small following. 

“Fuck, you’re right. What’s he from?” Usopp snapped his fingers as if he was an old white guy trying to call over the waitress. He did it a few times before letting his head fall back in frustration. “It’s on the tip of my tongue, this isn’t fair.”

“Well it’ll tell you in a moment, the episode’s almost over. Also shut the fuck up.” That was fair, they were being loud during his favorite show during the climax. They all watched carefully as they waited for the credits popped up. 

They carefully read through the names of the characters. They were not going to miss who this Stealth Black kid was. She wasn’t even aware there were this many “ji” names. 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if the next one was Sanji?” Usopp prophetically joked, only for the second later “Sanji Vimsmoke” scrolled across their screen. 

The room was perfectly silent except for the cheesy outro music. There was no way that could be Sanji. They turned to look to Sanji, but Sanji hadn’t come back from getting whatever it was he was going to get. So the gaze turned to Zoro, who was staring blankly forward. It was the expression of a torn man.

“Zoro? You good?” She asked. 

“My boyfriend was part of the dorkiest show I’ve ever seen. How have we not found out about this until just now?” 

“Was that Sanji’s last name?” Usopp asked, pulling out his phone. Come to think of it, she was pretty sure she had never heard Sanji’s last name before. How do you keep something like that a secret for so long?

“Oh my god it is, turns out there was a-” 

“We are not talking about whatever fucking drama that happened backstage on this show. I don’t have a lot that’s keeping me sane, and it’s my birthday. Please don’t take this from me.” Law interrupted. 

“Aw man, does this mean we can’t make fun of Sanji for it?” Luffy whined, despite probably going to tease him about this later.

“Nope. What we learned today stays in this room.” Zoro stated sollomly, probably the most torn up about this secret. 

Silence over took the room once more.

“Do you think he’ll sign my Stealth Black?”

“You’ll have to ask him if he hasn’t already fled the country.”

“Damn.”


End file.
